The Locket
by Luin-Rhiw
Summary: It is about a locket you recieve. There is an attractive guy in the locket but you don't know who he is. Oh, just read it! Tell me if you like it. I updated, too!
1. Default Chapter

_The Locket_

By: Amanda Gorospe a.k.a. Luin-Rhiw

Okay, Disclaimer:

I don't own anything except the story itself and the name Halfimhiril. Oh, and the locket, too because my sister's locket (that she doesn't use so it's mine) is the reason I thought of this story. I was just playing with it then I thought of the story. So, you, the reader, is the character in this story. And your friend, too.

*~*~*~*

"I just had a dream." You inform your friend, fingering your locket.

"About?" your friend asks.

"The guy in my locket." You answer.

"And?" she pries.

"I don't know. I didn't quite understand the dream."

"Well maybe you should pay close attention to it more. I mean, you do want to know he is, don't you?." You sigh and look at the pictures once more. The man caught your interest the minute you set eyes on him and it was as if you have known him but couldn't figure out why. That night, you had the same dream as before. It had you leaning against a tree in a beautiful garden, taking in all your surroundings.

"Halfimhiril." A deep male breathy voice is what you hear from behind you. You smile as he rounds up the tree and in front of you with a smirk on his face.

"Im mela le." He seriously says then smiles.

"A im mela le, Legolas." You reply with your smile remaining. He kisses you in the spot behind your earlobe making you giggle then you awaken. Even though you do not know it, you couldn't contain the smile forming on your fair face. You tell your friend about this dream and she tells you hers. She tells you that she dreams of you and that guy in the locket but it wasn't exactly the best news. 

The next night you dream of him protecting you, his black hair flying loosely as he runs with your hand in his. Suddenly, you find you and him on the same garden sharing a deep and sweet conversation. 

When you awake, you feel troubled so you take a little walk and stumble upon a familiar garden, the garden in your dream. You sigh, feeling a bit down hearted. You lean your body against the tree there and finger your necklace once more. The next thing you know, you're reliving your dream only this time, you never wake up. And the locket is gone. 

*~*~*~*


	2. Author's Note

People are so mean to me. : (

Again, to the person who told me that Legolas is blonde then so be it. His father's hair is blonde, as said in the site: elbereth_starkindler.tripod.com. So if his father's hair is blonde then he would be blonde. I just like him with black hair what's wrong with that? You people are so mean. "So sue me" though I don't have enough money to give you and besides, I have a classmate that's gonna be a lawyer and she'll defend me. I have faith in her as I do with God.

Nobody but Tolkien (and maybe his children) really knows what Legolas' hair color is but it is certain that most elves have dark hair and a few with blonde hair and fewer than that have red hair. Nor did Tolkien say what Legolas' eye color is. Oh, and his mom. Tolkien never wrote what happened to his mom. Killed by an orc, maybe.

Stop telling me Legolas is blonde coz I don't care. Think what you want, I will think what I want. It was just a THOUGHT that popped into my head as I was fingering my locket. I even got a thought as I was drinking water one morning. Legolas was poisoned. It's a thought. FICTION. Deal with it.

Thanks much!

Firlomeiel


	3. Return

*~*~*~*

It has been well over a year since your meeting and you find out a big deal about your past. Your real past. You find that you are at least a hundred year old elf in middle-earth but only 18 in the world we live and know. You feel that you miss your home but then you think about Legolas and you smile.

About a week later, you find a locket on a table beside your bed. With a heavy heart, you realize that this locket you found was the locket that brought you here. At once you search for Legolas and you find him outside your house. He wore a frown on his fair face.

"I know what ails you, beloved, I gave you that necklace and it is the same one that bore you away from me 50 years ago."

"Legolas, where did you find it?"

"Out in the forest. Do not be afraid. We can bury it away if we must. Or I can come with you-"

"No, Legolas. The world I have known just a year ago may not accept you and I miss my family, Legolas. I wish I can stay but I fear that I cannot."

"Do not say such things, love." he tells you, holding your shoulders. It is a bitter end for you both, you knew it.

Two weeks went past. You have accepted the burden and placed the locket around your neck once more. You and Legolas have decided to spend your remaining time together in bliss, putting your fears aside.

The day came unexpectedly and you woke up in a familiar bed with Legolas gone. You have returned.

*~*~*~*

So? What ya think? Do you want a third part? Worse or Better? Eh? Review please.


	4. Forever(final chapter)

*~*~*~*

"Mom?" you call out jumping out of the bed.

_Legolas... where are you?_

Tears well up in your eyes. "Mom." you choke out and breakdown crying.

"I'm here!" your mother says, getting out of the room down the hall. She looks down at your curled form on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong?"

"He's gone, mom."

"Who is?"

"Legolas..." you whisper.

"Oh, Hun." she kneels beside you and hugs your shaking form.

"So, that's the last time you ever saw him?" your friend asks the next day when you met.

"Yes."

"You love him that much don't you?"

"I would do anything to see him again. I love him as much as I love God. Of course, in middle earth you have tons of gods. Mostly Eru is the one mentioned."

"Would you give up your life?"

"If I won't ever see him again, I'd die! I love him so much! I... I wish he didn't find the necklace, or agreed to bury it. He didn't want me to go."

"I wish I had that kind of relationship."

"Well, yeah sure it's "perfect" but this hurts. I cannot live without this man...elf."

"What's it like to kiss an elf?"

"What?" you ask, bewildered.

"Well, you are lucky that you, yourself is an elf in Middle Earth and you get to kiss an elf!"

"Basically, there's no such thing as make-out with elves and once you say you love each other, you're betrothed, and there's no backing out on wedding. And unless the other dies you will stay married forever."

"That kind of sucks."

"It kind of helped. To the elves, there's no such thing as sex before marriage. They just use it for kids."

"You don't have any kids, don't you?"

"Nope. We did it but no kid was born. It was just in a bad time."

"Maybe you can't be pregnant."

"Nonsense."

"Okay, okay."

"Halfimhiril?" said a voice from behind. Your eyes widened instantly. It was your elven name! You turn cautiously and quickly jump up out of your seat. Your friend looks at you then at the guy. She smiles and sneaks out of the table.

There was a moment of silence until your eyes swelled once more and you shake your head.

"Halfimhiril, it is only me. Why do you tear? Are you happy to see me?"

"No, I cannot believe it." He goes toward you and takes you into his arms. You reluctantly hug him and sigh, feeling complete once more. You smile suddenly and wipe the tears that have fallen. Then you notice the clothes he wore were what the guys here wore and that your locket was in his neck. You part a bit from his body and looked at the locket. Then the Locket vanished. You touch the place where it had been and looked in his eyes.

"I am here forever, Halfimhiril. I swear that to you."

You smile and say, "I love you Legolas. I was afraid I would loose you forever. I did not expect this."

"I would never leave. An elf is faithful to his wife."

"But we are not married, not yet in this world."

"We'll get married tomorrow then. I love you Halfimhiril."

You relax in his arms and rest your head on his shoulder. He is here now and he will never let you go. He will be here until your death. Your lover, husband, and friend, Legolas Greenleaf.


End file.
